When You Need Me Most
by Laitie
Summary: Mungojerrie has a mission, but everyone and everything seems to be trying to delay/prevent it. Will he make his destination? Eh...this summary sucks lol!


Mungojerrie snuck his way out of his den. Luckily, pretty much all the Jellicles were still in their own dens or napping in the sun. No one would see him leave for his annual journey. He casually wondered where Rumpleteazer was as he left the safe boundaries of the junkyard. She hadn't been in the den when he awoke. But he didn't see her anywhere else, either, and she was a big queen. She would be fine.

He had thought about taking her with him these past couple years since they've been mates, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Most of the time he was all jokes and laughter. What would she think of him being so serious about something as he was about this?

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about this. He had to keep his wits about him. He was in town, now. Walking the back roads where the dogs and alleycats lurked. Sure, he was "friendly" with most of those alleycats, but not all. Just as he was listing off all the cats he knew, he heard a low growl coming from the garbage can nearby.

Well, shit. There was a peke. A stray peke, no less. He lowered his head and hissed; the stupid peke hadn't realized he had just given away his position. But stupid or not, the peke was still bigger and stronger than Mungojerrie. He suddenly jumped from his hiding spot and pounced on the tom. Mungojerrie barely jumped out of the way in time. Unfortunately, the peke wasn't going to be swayed that easily. He chased Mungojerrie to the top of the garbage can and over some boxes. The striped tom was in some real trouble. He quickly glanced around the alley, trying to think of some way to get the peke off his tail. There! That box was about to break. He jumped over it and out of the alley, cringing as he heard the sounds of wood cracking and the peke whining in fear and slight pain. Before the peke could regain his feet, Mungojerrie bolted as far away from the alley as possible.

'_Well, that was fun_,' he thought as he finally slowed. Now, where was he? Sitting, he looked about his surroundings again. Great. He was lost. He didn't know this area at all. But it looked a bit like Victoria Grove…Could this have been the famous Grosvenor's Square? Hm…Munkustrap lived in Grosvenor's Square…But he didn't want anyone knowing what he was doing. With a sigh, he chose a direction and took it, praying it led to a familiar street. He decided his and Rumpleteazer's next heist would have to take place somewhere around here, to familiarize themselves with this area. It looked like a great place to get some nice things.

An hour or so later, he finally began to recognize the smells and sights of the streets. He was on Drury Lane! And there was that theatre. He never knew if it was the one Gus stayed at or not, but this was not the time to find out. Especially considering how much longer he had to walk to reach his destination. The sun was already reaching its peak, and he wanted to find Rumpleteazer and be back at the junkyard before nightfall. As he made some distance between himself and Drury Lane, he spied a familiar peke. '_Well, shit,_' he thought. '_He's not gonna be too happy to see me._' He bolted into an alley, but it was too late. The peke had spotted him and ran after him.

He was cornered. The alley was a dead end and the peke was about ready to tear him apart. Mungojerrie growled and hissed his warnings, but the peke merely laughed. He tried saying something, but the striped tom couldn't understand a thing. He scratched at the peke's face, who retaliated by slamming Mungojerrie against the wall. He gasped as the breath flew out of him, and the peke advanced on him. The peke was a little too slow on his timing, for Mungojerrie finally caught his breath and bolted between the peke's legs just before he was about to tear his throat out. Damn peke. He found another alley a few blocks over and decided to hide out in there for a while.

After spending about half an hour or so inside a dark crate, he couldn't take waiting anymore and snuck out. No dog in sight, thank goodness. With a grin, he padded out of the alley and tried to regain his bearings. It was getting later and later, and he still hadn't reached his destination.

He got delayed again and again. A crowd of humans chasing a pick-pocket and getting in his way, a woman shooing him away from her cart with a broom, and even a bunch of boys trying to catch him and tie bags of sand to his paws. The only thing that saved him from that last "adventure" was the collar about his neck. And his claws.

Finally, just as the sun was leveling with the roofs of London, he found it. He snuck into the burned-out building and curled up by what was left of the staircase. Here it was, the place where his mother died years and years ago today. No, it wasn't in the fire. The fire had occurred long before his mother bedded down here to have her kits. It wasn't long after her death when his family found him and he moved in with them and Rumpleteazer. Oh, Rumpleteazer. With a sigh, he realized just how much he wished he had brought her. He could really use her touch right now. You know, she has told him everything. He knew every little thing about her life. But this he had kept from her all their lives. He suddenly felt guilty for being so untruthful towards her. He let out a small whine as his thoughts swirled.

He lifted his head as he heard someone padding into the building. She was very quiet, but it was hard to be silent in a building about ready to crumble. Turning his head, he laid eyes upon her. Rumpleteazer made her way to his side, and curled up beside him. She purred and nuzzled him. He let out a short purr before lying his head down again. She rested her chin upon his forehead, offering her comfort. '_That's just like her,_' he thought. '_Always there when I need her most._'

* * *

><p><strong>I know I wasn't very good at those action scenes at all. I really struggle with that kind of stuff, but practice makes perfect!<strong>

**Review? Pwease? Laitie likes the reviews. So does Mungojerrie.  
><strong>


End file.
